wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spider (Delta)
Character belongs to Delta. Coding by Element. Appearance / Her House (Eek, sorry it's so long, but I feel like to add to the creepiness, we need to describe her house!! :D) Before we get into the description of Spider, we must first describe her home. She lives on the lowest level of Wasp Hive, the darkest level. Every dragon on the level whispers of a house, not a six-sided-cell like most HiveWings, not a web home like all SilkWings, but a real wooden house, whispered to be older than Spider herself. Most parents of the dragonets on that level loudly warn their dragonets to stay away from that house, ''but that doesn't stop some more adventurous dragonets dare each other to go up and touch the solid black iron gate encircling the entire house, covered with signs rumored to be written with the blood of the dragonets Spider had killed and eaten (Thankfully false), saying "'Get out." "LEAVE!" "Go away!" "I HATE YOU ALL!" You warily push open the gate, stepping onto the cracked concrete path, the dead grass littered with small chunks of treestuff, glass, and the occasional ball dragonets are too scared to get. You push open the black painted door, squeaky on its hinges, another sign posted on the door, this one declaring "'''LAST WARNING". '''You step into the house full of darkness. The cracked, shattered, fogged windows are covered with a thick black cloth, keeping dragons from looking in, and keeping the light out. There is wind blowing from...somewhere, though you're not really sure where. You look first to your left, and the first that that you see are the scales. Single scales, all ranges of color, from morpho blue to emerald green to buttercup yellow, hang in glass cases, covering most of the wall. Rumor is that Spider takes one from each of the dragons who have went in, looking for a prophecy, and never came back out. On your right is a single writing desk, painted black like most other things in the house. The desk, floor, and walls around it are littered with papers covered in tall jagged letters of mumbo jumbo, all in a dark red ink. A single lamp shaped like a giant spider hangs over the house, spreading only a small sheet of light along the house. Then you turn your gaze to the dragon sitting in the middle of the room, their eyes closed, sitting on a rug with intricate designs of webs, and spiders crawling and sifting along the rug. At first glance, Spider would look like a normal HiveWing. Her scales are an ebony the shade of the darkest midnight sky. Also at first glance, she wouldn't seem to have any NightWing qualities, which is rather true, but two qualities stick out. The first are her wings. They look like HiveWing wings, but if you look close, tiny star scales glitter on her wings, contrasting like stars in the night sky. The second feature are her horns. Instead of being smooth and curved like HiveWing horns, Spider's horns are straight and long, like a NightWings, still the dark ebony. She has thin streaks of deep maroon along her claws, underbelly, and a few on her face. Spider is basically covered head to toe with thin, lace-like veils, shrouding her wings, back, and most of her face, layered and weaved with spider-web patterns. Spider's teeth are a beautiful, pure white, only revealed when she smiles (A very, VERY rare occasion) and her claws are the same color, but they are usually stained red. Is it with paint or blood? Spider will never tell. Her scales, instead of being smooth and shiny like most dragon scales, are splintered and cracked, most of them razor sharp, and have a dull color to them. Even with her eyes closed, you feel Spider's eyes on you. But despite all this, you start to relax. Perhaps the rumors ''had ''been exaggerated. But then something truly terrible happens. Spider opens her eyes. It takes all your willpower not to scream and faint, for there is something about Spider that haunts dragons for the rest of their life. Spider has eight eyes. Two large ones in the center of her face, then three smaller ones next to the larger ones, but each the same ugly red, the pupils so small that they are almost non-existent. The red of her eyes is so deep, so fathomless, they seem to look beyond your face, and straight into your soul. But the creepiest thing about her eyes is that they each blink individually, so that there is always at least two eyes staring fixedly at you all the time. Then suddenly, you see a flicker of movement out of the corner of your eyes. You whip around and see movement, surging from the ceiling to the walls to the floor, all stopping to collect at Spider's feet. If you look closely, you can see thousands of red spider eyes looking back at you, mirroring Spider's own. Black Widows. Thousands of them crawling down the wall, summoned at Spider's command. That's it. You are done with this creepy house. You turn and bolt, running for your life back to the light and happiness of the Hive, still hearing Spider's voice whispering harshly, "Good choice." Personality Since Spider is a rather... shady dragon, not much is known about Spider's personality. But from what is known, Spider is cold and cruel. She doesn't like dragons ''at all. ''From Spider's point of view, dragons are just idiots who would take over her future-seeing and use it to their own benefit. Spider would rather die than ever let even a single hint of a prophecy fall into a dragon's talons without them earning it. Of course, Spider thinks that all dragons are stupid and would never be able to prove themselves to her, so why does she even try to tell herself that they are ok? Spider is a rather cruel dragon. She loves watching (And creating) the pain of other dragons that aren't her. Spider loves to laugh in the face of dragons, usually taunting them before killing them. Spider loves to kill. She gets a sick thrill out of it, thinking that it makes her look more menacing. She thinks that the more dragons that she kills, the more dragons will stay away from her. Despite the thrill she gets from pain, Spider almost, ''almost ''feels bad for all the dragons she's killed, and families she's torn apart, but after having those thoughts, she still likes to bury them deep down under layers of sticky spider webs, still thinking that she deserves a little respect, and a little privacy. Spider, despite being the reason she gets to kill so many dragons, hates her powers more than anything. She wishes that it was a tiny little crumb that she could claw out of her system. Spider, when she is occasionally summoned outside of her tiny home, loves to watch as dragons whisper about her and avoid her, and scream when they see her. She doesn't care what they do, whether it be being super super kind to her, from hating her and trying to kill her, she knows that she will act just the same. She tells herself that it doesn't matter. If she keeps one opinion of dragons in her head, then she doesn't have to worry about keeping track of whatever dragons walk into her home. Spider hates, ''HATES ''all HiveWings beyond ''all things, ''and she completely realizes that it is TOTALLY MUTUAL. She is ok with SilkWings, since they are too much of "pacifists" to go near her home anyway. At least they respect her privacy, ''UNLIKE SOME QUEEN'S THAT SHE COULD MENTION!!! '' History '''PRE-HISTORY -- Arachnid - ' Like most things, not much is known about Spider's history, but for the duration of this, we'll let some slide. Arachnid was important. She had always known that she was the most important dragon in the entire Wasp Hive. As general of Wasp's Army, she knew that she was ''not expendable. ''At one point, after a long time, she knew that she couldn't wait to fulfill her biggest dream much longer. For all of Arachnid's life, her parents had been constantly whispering one harsh thing in her ear. "You could be queen. You have the power." Over time, Arachnid began to believe it. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to watch Queen Wasp very carefully, calculating her strength, her smarts, and everything about her. She began to, like clockwork, calculate Wasp's eating habits and council meetings, ready for the day when she would take over the kingdom. One dark, stormy evening, she knew it was the time. Queen Wasp had ordered all her guard to the edge of the continent, to look for alleged "LeafWings". But Arachnid had stayed. Slowly, under the cover of darkness, she crept towards Queen Wasp's room. But the sight that met her eyes was no where ''near what she expected. Guards, hundreds of them lined up in front of Queen Wasp, who was smirking with a self-triumphant smile. And right next to her, looking like she couldn't have cared less in the world, was Arachnid's mother. Within a second, Arachnid knew what has happened. Her mother had turned her own daughter in to Queen Wasp, but why, Arachnid would never know. Instantly, when Arachnid was too confused to see what was happening, Queen Wasp had her guards seize Arachnid and drag her to the dungeon. There she sat, for five days and five nights, angrily plotting her revenge, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. But it never came to her. One night, twelve guards came to Arachnid's cell. They opened it and grabbed her, then they began to fly towards the ocean to the right. Arachnid, angry, but confused, asked where they were going. The guards didn't answer, but then again, they didn't have to. It became all too clear when they stopped right on the edge of the ocean, waves lapping at her talons. Queen Wasp was standing there, a smirk on her face. Arachnid opened her mouth to question what was happening, but then in the next instant, she never got too. While she was distracted, the guards picked out a thick rope from under one of their wings. They swiftly tied it around her wings so that she couldn't fly, then with a heave, hurled her off the side of the bluff. Arachnid tried to scream as she fell, but she was too shocked by her mother's betrayal. She thought that she could see the blurry shape of her mother, watching, but not doing anything as her daughter fell to her death. Then, she smacked into the cold waves, and suddenly, searing pain ripped through her head. Arachnid had hit her head on a rock. Suddenly, everything dropped into a darkness as cold and black as her scales. 'PRE-HISTORY -- Mooncrusher - ' Unlike his soon-to-be mate, Mooncrusher had a relatively quiet, unnoticeable lifestyle. He lived on the NightWing island with his father, for his mother had been killed in the explosion seven years earlier. He was a map-maker, skilled, but not very important. The NightWing's were too focused on world/RainWing domination and venom studies to care about some old art. What did it matter anyway how long the Claws of the Clouds Mountains were? The only thing that they cared about was the exact ''locations and the ''exact ''proportions of the Rainforest Kingdom. But of course, Mooncrusher's father was the one who got to do all the important things. Mooncrusher would do the same thing over and over and over again. He would wake up in the morning, go hunting if it was his turn to hunt, then fly all the way across the island to work. He would then clean supplies and help make paper from the very few trees that they had left on the island. That was his life. And he never thought it would change. He thought that he would be stuck in the same, boring circle for his entire life. He soon realized how wrong he was. Mooncrusher was on his way to work. By chance, he had stopped on the beach to admire the storm. The storm was huge and seemed to stretch for miles, howling winds making waves a mile high. Mooncrusher stood, his wings blowing around, watching the blackness of the sky until he could bear it no longer. He turned to leave, perhaps to go to work, perhaps to see if he could sneak into the rainforest like he had for the last few months. Mooncruhser couldn't help himself. The rainforest was so beautiful. And light. He couldn't wait until they lived there. But then, as he turned, something caught his eye. How he managed to distinguish the dragon from the dark waves was something of legend. Her scales, black as night, with tiny red spots all along her body was lying face-down in the sand, her tail and wings being whipped around like flags. Mooncrusher wanted to shrug. Wanted to walk away. Knew that he was already in trouble from his dad and there was no use making him more angry, but there was something about the dragon that made him stop. That made him help. He slowly walked over to her, nervous, because there was something about the shape of her body that was nothing like a NightWing's. But despite this, he straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath and rolled the dragon over, trying to remember that he was a ''NightWing. ''They weren't scared of anything. But then he was scared. The shape of this dragon, her snout, her eyes, her wings, her underbelly, was nothing like he had ever seen. She was something else completely. ''Now, ''despite his whole "I'm a NightWing" argument, wanted to scream. Wanted to go flee to his dad and pretend like he never saw any of that. But still, there was something too achingly familiar about the half-smile, half-frown on her face, that he decided to help. Slowly lifting her up, he began to shake her. That's when he noticed the blood. Dark, dry blood covering a nasty cut on her head. Clearly, this dragon had been in a fight recently. Not only that, but her wings were tied together with thick rope, and her wings were scarred where the rope had rubbed her scales raw. Slowly and gently, he removed the rope and tried to wash off the blood, but he wasn't a healer. Luckily, he knew one. But what this dragon needed, was rest and healing. He gently began shaking her again, until she opened her sunny yellow eyes. "Hmph?" She said groggily, widening her eyes in first confusion, then terror. But Mooncrusher was determined. He helped her stand, covering her strange wings (WHAT. KIND. OF. CREATURE. HAS. THOSE. FOUR. WINGS?!) and helping her walk. He threw his wing around her back, helping her hobble up the beach and over to the healer. Something entirely new passed between them, then. The dragon looked at him and he looked at the dragon, and they realized in that moment, that things weren't all bad. But then they arrived at the healer's and the moment seemed to pass. Mooncrusher knew the healer, Darkeyes, so he quickly bustled the dragon in. Darkeyes, who was not in a great mood, snapped "What do you ''want ''Mooncrusher." Mooncrusher quickly set the dragon down and began to whisper to Darkeyes that he thought this dragon was from another continent. Darkeyes, too bewildered and terrified to do anything else, began to heal her on Mooncrusher's request. He put a special salve on her wings and put a bandage around her head. He then told her sternly that she must go and sleep so that her injuries would heal. Grudgingly, she obliged. The months passed of Mooncrusher hiding the dragon (Who he then knew as Arachnid) in his room, sneaking food from the hunt to give to her, letting her sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor, and during this time, something deep began to blossom inside them. Something that neither of them thought they could ever experience again. Love. Over time, their love grew and grew, and eventually, when Arachnid was healed enough to be able to walk and fly again, she managed to convince him of something. Arachnid was never happy with the NightWings. She knew that she could never go and talk with them, or ever even leave Mooncrusher's room, because if she did, the NightWing's would see her and know that they was another continent of dragons, and she knew what Mooncrusher's tribe was planning to do. Even though the HiveWing's had betrayed her, they were still her tribe and she couldn't possibly give that up. Not even for safety. So she managed to convince Mooncrusher to leave. He didn't want to, but she threatened to leave without him, so he finally agreed for two reasons. The reason he ''said ''was because her injuries needed to still be healed and she might hurt herself, which was true, but the ''main ''reason that he thought he should go, which was unspoken, was because he had fallen in love with her. So they left, hunting and taking as much food as they could get. They flew across the ocean, to the east as far as they could go, before finding an island. There they settled down, building a quick hut, and a few short months later, Arachnid realized she was with an egg. That, was where all their troubles began. '''EARLY LIFE - ' When Spider was hatched, the first thing she could see were the two dragons standing over her. They were so different, and yet, the same. They both had black scales, but there was something more than that. It was more like the way they were looking at her. They were looking at her with . . . fear? Spider didn't understand. She was just a newborn dragonet, wasn't she? What did they have to be afraid of. She blinked, but then she had an odd sensation, she had blinked, but . . . she could still see them? Was that even possible? She reached out her talons, but they quickly scuttled away from her, turning, back to back, whispering harshly. They kept glancing back at her, and then suddenly father, she knew without knowing, frowned and pointed to mother. "This is your ''fault." He said loudly. "She looks every inch like you, and has those creepy eyes?! It's your taboo name!" Mother looked taken aback. "Excuse me?" She yelled back. "She has some of your qualities, so don't go blaming me for this!" Spider watched as they argued back and forth, back and forth, not quite understanding what they were talking about. Spider eventually managed to get out of the nest and crawl over to her mother, latching onto her leg lovingly. Spider was a dragonet, and she could sense that her parents were pretty triggered, but she was so young, and all she needed was some love. But her mother, instead of lovingly picking her up and nuzzling against her, Arachnid looked down with utter disgust, and kicked her daughter away into a corner. Spider looked up at her mother, trying not to cry. Why did her mother not love her? Why did she not want her close like her daughter wanted her? Did she not sense the love that Spider had for her? And from that moment on, Spider never tried to cuddle her mother. She never tried to love her. She showed the exact amount of love that her mother gave her. Spider suddenly saw a flash of something, something ahead, though she didn't understand it yet. She saw her parents reaching out, then a cold, lightless room. She had no idea that this was faint future seeing, and that it would help her in the future for dodging a few nasty arguments. Her parents then grabbed her from the corner and took her to the dragonet room where they planned to keep her. They got rid of most everything except for a tiny woven rug and a small grass doll. Then they left, and that was the closest she ever got to them, in her mind. '"TEENAGER" LIFE -''' Spider tried to ignore her parents. She tried to just keep on going with her life, tried to block out the arguing, but it was a little hard. Her parents were constantly yelling at each other about how every little tiny problem in the entire world was the other's fault. Deep down, Spider knew that it was kind of her fault. She knew that she was weird. She had learned the moment that she saw a mirror (though he mother tried to keep her away from mirrors) that she was weird. Her eight eyes proved that. She had always wondered why her parents had named her Spider, but then she knew. And it wasn't a good thing. She would much rather be named something else, but of course that was impossible. Arguing wasn't the worst of what her parents did though. Every time that she tried to stop them, or even go into the same room as her, they would hit her, yelling at her to stay away from them and their business. Once, it got to bad that they called her a "Little cursed demon dragonet". That was when Spider had had just enough. She was sick of being treated like trash, like some random dragon who was living in their home, instead of their daughter who tried to love them. Spider's only friends and companions were the spiders. She wasn't sure how or why, but one night, she was looking out the window of her room and a Spider crawled onto her talons. In that instant, Spider knew that she should smash it. Her mother would've shrieked and smacked the spider until it was dead, but as Spider raised her talons to crush it, she felt paralyzing fear. Spider jerked back. Why was she ''afraid? Then it struck her, and she began to shake violently. It wasn't ''her ''fear. It was the spiders. How was that even possible? She decided to try something. ''Hi spider. ''She thought. The spider paused, wavering for a moment, then crawled up her talon, resting on her shoulder. ''He. ''The spider hissed. From that moment on, Spider began to talk to black widows, and they became her friends. So finally, one night, when Spider went back to her bare, lightless room, bleeding on her snout from a wound her father has given her. (They were having a terribly loud argument and Spider had tried to intervene, she never quite learned that never got her anywhere, and Mooncrusher had lashed out with his razor sharp talons). Something inside her snapped. Perhaps it was from the years of no love, no laughter, no happiness. Maybe it was because she had never gotten a real dragonethood. For the most part, she spent every waking hour of every days looking longingly out the window, wishing that she could just run away, see what life was like outside the island, away from her squabbling parents. But the only thing that kept her from running away was her parents. She knew that the only thing that was keeping them together was the thought of her. They may not love her, but she was still their daughter (Though it was easy to forget that). If she left, they would destroy each other. So she stayed. But that all changed when her father scratched her. She no longer thought of them destroying each other, but of them destroying her. So they she thought, "What if ''I ''struck first and destroyed them?" Then, her parents would not destroy each other, and she wouldn't have to deal with their ''pestering ''and ''arguing ''all the time. So, at only seven, one dark and stormy night, Spider exited her cold room, heading towards her parents room, a long knife in her talon. At only seven, Spider killed her squabbling parents. Spider came back out of the room, and the full weight of what she had done crashed down onto her. She was a seven-year-old dragonet, and she had just killed the parents who had laid her egg. She was raised not to know much about other dragons, but she was pretty sure that was not allowed. So she started thinking about what she should do. Clearly, she couldn't stay here. Alone, friendless, a murderer, lots of things could go wrong with that. She probably couldn't go back to the Night Kingdom. Not only did her father complain about the terrible condition the NightWing's lived in, but she also had no idea where it was, so absolutely not. But the HiveWing's were a solution. Her families island was just within sightline of Pantala and she could probably fly there. Wasp would probably accept a dragon with weak foresight and the ability to talk to spiders with open talons. So she began her journey to Pantala. '''PANTALA LIFE -' But what she had imagined wasn't exactly what had happened. Instead of welcoming her with open talons, Wasp looked upon Spider with disdain and disgust. When Spider first came, Wasp nearly fell off her throne with surprise. An unknown dragon, eight eyes staring at her, spiders crawling angrily around her talons. But then when she explained that she could see the weak future, Wasp suddenly sat up, grinning. "Future sight?" She hissed. Spider nodded, explaining that it didn't happen often, but she would get flashes of the next important thing. Wasp laughed and demanded that Spider be given a cell of her own to live in. But when Spider went alllllllllll the way to the bottom of the Hive, she hated the orderly cell she was given. Quickly, she destroyed the cell, earning a few shocked gasps from the HiveWing's living around her, and rebuilt it into a house that reminded her of her old home. She bought some black silk from the market and hung it over the windows so that no one would peek in. She already had trouble with dragons peeking in to look at her eyes, so she made sure no one could. Slowly and surely, Wasp began to send dragons down to Spider's house, asking for a prophecy. Other than that, Spider was alone all the time. That little fact slowly began to eat away at her mind. Slowly but surely, Spider began to get flashes of her parents and what she had done to them. She imagined their angry spirits floating over her head, screaming at her that it was her fault her fault her fault. '' With the sane part of her brain, Spider thought that it was wrong what she had done to her parents, and that she had no excuse. But with the insane part of her mind, she thought that what she did was justified, and that there was nothing wrong with that. From those years on, Spider sat in silence in her house, her mind shredding itself to pieces, screaming parents floating over her constantly. Then, Spider wanted nothing more than privacy, to suffer alone. So the dragons that Queen Wasp sent down to get a prophecy, the SilkWings who occasionally came in to check on her, they never came back out. Spider became cruel, her once bright nature completely gone and she wallowed in her sorrows. She became a dragon no one would recognize. She scared dragons into leaving her alone, while remembering everything she had done. ('SORRY YA'LL WHO HAD TO READ THAT!! IK A LOT OF THAT SHOULD GO INTO HER PERSONALITY, BUT UH . . . I LIKE IT IN HER HISTORY >.<) Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 4.53.00 PM.png|OH LORDIE ME, I forgot who made this. If you did make this, PLEASE tell me, I do want to give you credit! Screen Shot 2019-10-15 at 12.06.58 PM.png|By : Mercy! Trivia *Spider isn't necessarily a bad guy, but she's not exactly good. For instant, she ''could ''warn you that the section of the web that you live on is about to collapse, but she just doesn't *Spider is like Lady Scarab in the sense that she doesn't really care about the rumors that dragons tell about her. She doesn't agree with them, but she doesn't argue with them *Spider controlling spiders is kind of like leafspeak, but more dark and evil sounding, coming from the vibrations in her eight eyes. *Most rumors about Spider aren't true Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)